


atoning for my absence

by cynicalskin



Series: Devin & Mr.Marrow ficlets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Punishment, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalskin/pseuds/cynicalskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devin decides to skip class. Mr.Marrow makes him face the consequences in a... unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atoning for my absence

i fidgeted at my desk, flustered and throbbing. The dildo deep inside me was pressing painfully against my g-spot and every movement stimulated me closer to the brink. 

The room was silent with only the faint sound of pencils scraping paper audible. I let out a shaking breath and jolted in my seat when the bell rung out. My classmates rushed out of the classroom chatting like anxious birds. 

After a minute, the only ones in the classroom were me and Mr.Marrow. Ever since the bell rang, we hadn't lost eye contact. Mr.Marrow left his desk, going straight to lock the door before immediately heading to pull down the blinds. I grinded against my seat and let out shaky pants, knowing where he was headed next. 

He came to the side of my desk and went down to his knees, placing his hand on my inner thigh. 

"Did you learn your lesson?" He massaged my muscle, moving his fingers closer and closer to where i needed his hand most. 

"y-yes" i choked out with my hands gripping the sides of the chair. He smiled warmly at me, but his eyes were dark.

"mmm. Good boy." He quickly unbuttoned my jeans and brought his thumb to my clit, pressing down hard. I whined and bucked forward, riding the dildo that was still in me and rubbing against his thumb.

"maybe this will teach you to not skip my class. I am your teacher first, your.. acquaintance second." he used his other hand to pull my jeans completely off, and then my boxer briefs. With him now laying against the wall next to my desk, he pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and layed against him, panting. 

"what do you want me to do to you, baby boy" he purred into my ear, putting one hand on my ass, and another against the dildo, pushing it back into me. 

"please-please fuck me with the dildo-f-fuck please" I gasped out, putting my hands in his hair and violently smashing my lips against his. 

He moved the toy in and out of me at a fast pace as i let out high-pitched moans into his neck. I spewed incoherent breaths of "yes" and "please" as i reached closer and closer to my orgasm. 

He used his thighs to push my legs farther apart and put his hand to my neck, thrusting the dildo in and out faster and faster. 

I let out a whimper and my entire body tensed as my climax hit like fireworks. my hands gripped his hair as my vision went white with pleasure. 

I collapsed against his firm chest, panting and dizzy. His hands went under my shirt and ran along my back. 

"Such a good slut, coming even without me touching his cock" he nipped at my shoulder and helped me up on top of the desk, since my post-orgasmic state left me completely dysfunctional.

I quickly put my underwear and pants back on my shaking legs, avoiding eye contact with Mr.Marrow. This always happened afterwards, me being embarassed and ashamed. 

"see you in class tomorrow, Devin" he called out as i hustled towards the door. I stopped and peered back at him, to see he was leaning against the desk with a shit-eating grin.

"s-see you" i yelped, running out into the hallway, trying to get away from the class that had become my constant thought. 

As i climbed into my car, i pressed a hand against my soaked jeans and whimpered.

What was i getting myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> They were already having a fling before this "incident". should i make this a series? let me know! ive got many many (many) ideas ;)


End file.
